


Ystävien huoli

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kahdeksasvuosi, M/M, Secret Relationship, Suomi | Finnish, Talking, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Harryn ystävät haluavat puhua tälle Dracosta. Dracon ystävillä on samansuuntaisia ajatuksia.Sijoittuu kahdeksanteen vuoteen Tylypahkassa.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Ystävien huoli

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Think about it, alright?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633492) by [herman_the_moth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herman_the_moth/pseuds/herman_the_moth). 



> Teksti on oikolukematon, virheet ovat omiani.

”Kuule, olen huomannut yhden jutun”, Ron sanoi eräänä päivänä kun he kiiruhtivat loitsujen tunnille.  
”Niinkö? Minkä?” Harry katsahti ystäväänsä hämmästyneenä.  
”Älä nyt hikeenny tai mitään, mutta se liittyy Malfoyhin”, Ronin äänessä oli pientä epävarmuutta.  
”Ahaa”, Harry tyytyi sanomaan.  
”Ja luulen että meidän pitäisi jutella siitä”, Ron jatkoi yrittäen selvästi olla urhea asian suhteen.  
”Mmmm”, Harry mumisi muttei ottanut katsekontaktia ystäväänsä.  
”Minusta tuntuu, että sinulla on edelleen jonkunlainen pakkomielle hänestä”, Ron sanoi tunnustellen juuri kun he saapuivat loitsuluokan eteen.  
”Jaa”, Harry mutisi hämillään.  
”Haluaisitko ehkä puhua siitä?” Ron kysyi.  
”Mistä?”  
”Malfoysta ja siitä pakkomielteestä”, Ron oli hieman tuskaisen näköinen.  
”Ei kiitos.”  
  
  


”Sinä teet sitä taas”, Pansy tökkäsi Dracoa kylkeen kesken aamiaisen.  
”Teen mitä?” Draco suoristi selkäänsä.  
”Kuolaat Potterin perään”, Pansy pyöritteli silmiään.  
”Enkä kuolaa”, Draco nyrpisti nenäänsä mutta käänsi nopeasti päänsä pois eräästä tietystä tupapöydästä.  
”Kylläpäs”, Pansy nyökkäsi pontevasti ja katsoi Rohkelikkojen pöytään, missä Harry Potter lusikoi muroja suuhunsa katse tiukasti alas painettuna. ”Ja luulen, että myös Potter on huomannut asian.”  
”Luuletko?” Draco kysyi hieman hermostuneena ja siirteli pekoniaan pitkin lautastaan.  
”Ehdottomasti”, Pansy antoi katseensa lipua Dracon ja Potterin välillä, kuin analysoiden tilanteen vakavuutta.  
”Sinä kuvittelet omiasi”, Draco tuhahti, mutta vilkaisi pikaisesti tuttua tummaa hiuspehkoa.  
”Näinköhän”, Pany mumisi mietteissään siemaistessaan teetään.

  
  
”Tiedän, ettei tämä kuulu minulle Harry, mutta olemme hieman huolissamme tästä tilanteesta”, Hermionen ääni oli hiljainen ja tämä vilkuili levottomasti Matami Prillin suuntaan.  
”Mistä tilanteesta?” Harry kysyi aidon hämmästyneenä ja nosti katseensa kirjastaan.  
”No sinusta ja Malfoysta tietenkin”, Hermione sanoi Ronin nyökytellessä vieressä.  
”Mitä meistä?” Harry suhisin kysymyksen juuri ennen kuin kirjastonhoitaja käveli ohi.  
”Te tuijotatte toisianne ihan koko ajan. Siis todellakin, koko ajan”, Hermione sanoi vakavana.  
”Entä sitten, hän on ärsyttävä –”, Harry aloitti mutta Ron nosti kätensä.  
”Säästä tuo, se oli pari vuotta sitten mutta nyt on nyt ja näen kyllä ilmeestäsi mitä päässäsi liikkuu.”  
”Niinkö?” Harry punastui.  
  
  


”Joko olet valmis myöntämään totuuden?” Blaise kysyi kuivatessaan hiuksiaan.  
”Minkä totuuden?” Draco katse oli kiinnittynyt kuvajaiseensa ja hän suki hiuksiaan ojennukseen.  
”Sen, että olet koviasi myöten pihkassa erääseen tiettyyn Rohkelikkoon”, Blaise virnisti ja veti pyjamanhousut jalkaansa.  
”En ymmärrä mitä tarkoitat”, Draco totesi mahdollisimman tyynellä äänellä.  
”Älä viitsi, olen nähnyt lehtileikekokoelmasi hänestä”, Blaise naurahti istuessaan sängylleen.  
”Tahdon vain muistuttaa itseäni siitä, kuinka ärsyttävä ja itsetietoinen Potter on”, Draco nosti leukaansa ja yritti pitää ilmeensä kurissa.  
”Niin varmaan”, Blaise naurahti, ”et sinä minua huijaa tuolla selityksellä.”  
”Mutta se on totta”, Draco vakuutti kiihkeästi. ”Olisit nähnyt eilenkin kuinka se maailmanpelastaja – ”  
”Hyvää yötä Draco!”

  
  
”Oletko miettinyt, että kertoisit hänelle?” Luna kysyi Harrylta kun he kävelivät kohden huispauskenttää.  
”Kertoisin mitä ja kenelle?” Harry kysyi katse tiukasti Luihuisten joukkueessa, jonka oli tarkoitus pelata tänään Korpinkynttä vastaan.  
”Dracolle tietenkin”, Luna hymyili ystävällisesti.  
”Mitä minun pitäisi hänelle kertoa?” Harry kysyi epäröivällä äänellä.  
”Että sinä tykkäät hänestä?” Lunan katse oli haaveileva.  
”Tykkäänkö?” Harry yskähti hämmentyneenä.  
”Tykkäät”, Luna vakuutti ja kääntyi heidän vierellään kulkevan nuorukaisen puoleen. ”Eikö tykkääkin?”  
”Kyllä”, Neville vakuutti Harryn pieneksi kauhuksi.  
”En kyllä – ”, Harry sanoi hitaasti.  
”Ja minä luulen, että hänkin tykkää sinusta”, Luna keskeytti.  
”Luuletko?” Harryn äänessä vilahti jotain mikä sai Lunan ja Nevillen vilkaisemaan toisiaan.  
  
  


”Minun pitäisi kuulemma jutella sinulle”, Harry hieroi hermostuneena niskaansa.  
”Todellako?” Draco kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa kysyvänä.  
”Ainakin ystäväni ovat sitä mieltä”, Harry mumisi.  
”Hmm, niin minunkin”, Draco tunnusti.  
”Joten –”, Harry vilkaisi platinablondia.  
”Voi olla, että olet oikeassa”, tämä nyökkäsi.  
”He arvaavat sen pian.”  
”Elleivät ole jo arvanneet”, Draco huokaisi alistuneena.  
”No, ainakaan meidän ei tarvitse piilotella tätä enää”, Harry hymyili.  
”Mukavaa, että näet asian valoisan puolen”, Draco tuhahti.  
”Sitä paitsi, olen odottanut ikuisuuden, että voin tehdä näin milloin ikinä haluan”, Harry oli siirtynyt lähemmäs.  
”Mitennnh” Dracon kysymys kilpistyi Harryn pehmeisiin huuliin, jotka painuivat Dracon omille ja hukuttivat heidät pehmeään suudelmaan.


End file.
